Lend a Hand
by FallenxAngel321
Summary: Just got this crazy idea to write this... Please READ and REVIEW! Not exactly T right now, but will soon be in later chapters. sonamyshad triangle. Lycans vs Vampires vs Shape-Shifters!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The air was cold and the moon, a pale sliver that scarred the black cloak around it, was brightly lighting the night. The sky was cloudless, but the stars were barely visible between the thick layer of trees overhead, and Amy wondered if they were even out. But there were no chattering worries here. Not yet anyways. The night was still young after all.

Soft footsteps made their way closer to Amy as a couple of lupines treaded on rich earth, picking their way over tree roots and instinctively avoiding dead leaves so as to remain as silent as possible. The pink creature's ears twitched in recognition and bowed the way her mother always taught her how to do when her superiors approached. A couple of heartbeats later, two lupines appeared into view: a male blue hedgehog and a female brown chipmunk called Sonic and Sally. As Sonic walked by, he stuck out his arm to catch the end strains of Amy's pink quills, letting them slide over his fingers like silver streams. Sally followed closely behind Sonic, throwing a glare at Amy as she passed by. As they went on their way, Amy straightened her back and gazed after them. A slightly annoyed frown playing on her lips. They were probably going to make out somewhere in the thicker parts of the forest or actually do some hunting for the pack. In her opinion, their goal was the first choice.

The fact irritated her. Sonic was _hers_. Well, more precisely, _she_ was _his_. But she swallowed her broken heart. She was only his pet.

Yes. The word "pet" was correctly used. Lupines were one of the few species of immortal night beasts. Amy, being a lowly, mortal shape-shifter, was taught that lupines were her superiors because of their higher capabilities. In most lupine packs, shape-shifters often lived as servants or concubines to lupine masters who fed and clothed them. To Amy, it was nothing more than enslavement. Please don't misunderstand! She enjoyed being one of Sonic's many pets and being cared by him, but she had no real freedom. Perhaps she may come to fall in love with Sonic one day as most of his other pets have done, but for now, she didn't particularly have strong feelings for anyone.

Tearing herself away from her thoughts, Amy shrugged her emotions off and continued towards the heart of the pack- the campgrounds.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, up in the high mountains, east of the dark forest, a solitary vampire was faced with his current agitation.)**

"Rouge..." Shadow hissed, his voice slithering into the room.

Rouge, an albino bat vampiress, glanced up into the eyes of her King, Shadow, a flaming black and red hedgehog. At the moment, she was tangled up under satin sheets with a red echidna- her fangs piercing his throat. The echidna's eyes drifted towards the intruder as well and smirked slightly. Slowly, the bat retracted away from her meal and fully faced Shadow, giving him one of her "I will do what I want" looks.

"Welcome back, my lord." the echidna said, his voice brimming with humor and sarcasm.

Shadow let out a long sigh. "Knuckles. Of course." His eyes never left Rouge's. "Out of all the mortals and vampires you could have chosen for your lover or meal, why in night's name did you choose a stinking DOG?!"

Rouge smiled and refocused her attention to her Knuckles, stroking his quills lovingly. "Oh, Shadow. If you only knew what it's like to love." she practically purred.

Knuckles responded to her touches by playfully growling and kissing her fingers. Shadow sneered, his lips twitching up into a disapproving look. When the happy couple started making out, he couldn't help but interrupt again.

"I'm. Still. Here." he hissed.

"Then leave if this disgusts you." Rouge mumbled between kisses.

"This is my room!" he protested.

"Hmm." Rouge hummed.

Thoroughly frustrated, Shadow slammed the doors shut and stormed out of the castle, sending out shockwaves of fury in every direction. The dawn was already climbing into view. The daytime. Usually, Shadow was asleep by now, comfortably in his bed. Lately, however, he was exploring his enemies' territory more and more since his wonderful bed kept getting stolen by Rouge and her blasted pet dog. Well, at least he was getting some good out of working over time. By now, he knew the entire east side of the forest from pebble to the largest oak tree. However, he had yet to cross the stream into the thicker parts of the forest where he knew the heart of the lupine pack resided in. Perhaps it was time to risk even more danger. After a moment of hesitation, he made up his mind.

Yes, it was time.

* * *

Moving under the sun was no problem early in the morning when the sun's rays were weak, but now, it was near the afternoon and the heat was becoming more like a furnace.

Balancing his weight throughout his body, Shadow stealthily moved from one place to another, slowly making his way closer to the Lupine Camp. He had successfully made his way undetected for about 11 miles past the stream he usually stopped at. Already, he had come across new information. The stream was an extension of a rumbling river that eventually flowed down as a waterfall south of the stream. There, the fallen water gathered into a beautifully deep pool with red lilies floating on its surface, looking like a bouquet of roses, and fresh irises surrounding it.

It apparently perfect for bathing judging by the gossiping shape-shifters there. Shadow had never seen so many female shape shifters gathered in one place and was quite troubled to come across them, but he changed his mind the moment he picked up on their chatter.

"Ah, Master Sonic is so wonderful." a female towards his left sighed loudly. "Those rippling muscles beneath his blue fur..."

"If only he was mine only." another commented.

"If only I was born a lupine." someone to his right blurted.

Then all the females burst into declarations of love and wishes. It seemed that all of the shape-shifters wished they were lupine. Shadow understood that being a slave to lupines was horrible. After all, he himself would rather die before bowing down to a lupine. However, he didn't want to be one just because he was different. Just then, a female shifted into her blue jay form and flew away. As he watched her fragile form get smaller and smaller, he realized that if he was a pathetic beast whose life ended too soon to really see the world, he would want to be a strong immortal, too.

Below in the water, the females were all still shrieking and crying out in wishful joy- all except for one. This shifter simply remained quiet. In fact, she just sat there with her eyes closed to the sky in peaceful bliss. The light bounced around her, setting her blossom quills radiating in every direction. Her smile hinted of melting chocolate and Shadow caught himself staring. He wasn't dumb to deny that he was mesmerized. Instead, he wondered why in night's call was she smiling in the _sunlight_? He could barely stand it and he was in the shade!

She was a pink hedgehog. A rare breed. Hedgehogs were usually born male.

And once more, Shadow was captivated.

The girl's smile faded and her expression turned sober as she got up to leave. Without a word of goodbye to the others, she faded into the forest. Before she disappeared completely, Shadow left his hiding spot and followed her deeper into the forest.

The sounds of birds could be heard faintly in the distance, but that was the only sound available. As time passed, Shadow had this ominous feeling that she knew she was being followed. Every once in a while, she would change her pace quickly and subtly or stop abruptly and remain still. Then, finally, she turned around.

Shadow was hidden in the treetops, but the girl looked up right at him. Her curiously green orbs sparkling with the late afternoon sun. A few heartbeats thudded between them in a tense atmosphere. Without a warning, the girl shifted into a cat. A small, fragile looking kitten. Immediately, Shadow felt pity for her. She had looked about his age in her hedgehog form, but her cat form looked too young to be without a mother. So as not to frighten her off, Shadow slid down to the ground, staying kneeled long after he landed on firm ground.

Her fur bristled and her eyes flashed wearily. Hissing, she moved into an attack position. He wondered if he gave off a threatening scent. Curious, he tasted the air and caught her scent instead. It was like ripe strawberries, which was odd since strawberries didn't grow anywhere near these areas.

'Well,' Shadow thought. 'She looks like a strawberry. Guess her scent fits her.'

Then, she attacked.

Although he was rarely caught off guard, Shadow was too distracted to dodge correctly this time around, so the two hedgehogs stumbled into a nearby bush. Amy poised herself on top of him so that his arms and legs were pinned to the ground. When he opened his mouth to speak, she slapped her hand over it. Starting to get irritated, Shadow started struggling, but then he heard something in the breeze that chilled his blood.

"So as I was saying, thousands of vampires were coming down on me, but with the strength of the moon, I fought hard. You see this scar? I got it from that battle."

'Ah, that must be Sonic.' Shadow thought as a ripple of sighs washed towards him. Through the little gaps in between the bushes, Shadow could see Sonic and all his little shape-shifters surrounding him.

His attention slipped back to Amy just in time to see her eyes roll sarcastically.

If it wasn't for the dangers surrounding him, Shadow would have liked to laugh out loud. It was obvious that this particular pink hedgehog wasn't overly fond of Sonic. Once more, his attention was riveted by her lusciously rosy quills and her damnably strawberry scent- and her eyes, two stars of a golden green. He found it interesting that he had to consider her as one of the possible dangers at the moment.

'Ironic.' he thought amusedly. 'A vampire king is at the mercy of a lupine pet, a mere shape-shifter.'


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Amy pondered about the strange hedgehog in front of her. His scent was fresh and wind-blown, just like the mountains from which she assumed he came from, but there was a layer of mud and pine to it, suggesting that he had been lurking around the forest for quite some time. Furthermore, it was pretty obvious that he was a vampire since his blood levels were abnormal. She could sense his growing thirst as the time passed. No doubt he was hungry. In fact, he was blatantly eyeing her. He was definitely hungry and if Sonic didn't hurry up and move along, she might become his next meal.

She grimaced at that thought. The whole idea of any part of her belonging to him disgusted her. She was Sonic's exclusive pet. She wouldn't...no, she _couldn't_ allow him to feed off of her.

"Oh, Sonic. You're so brave!" a shape-shifter said, her voice bleeding with affection.

Amy couldn't help rolling her eyes again. It was the same lie everytime. She had actually been in the battle with the lupines that night. It was traditional for the male shape-shifters to fight alongside the lupines against the vampires every once in awhile. Females were not forbidden to join, but were usually excused from such bloody experiences. Amy had decided that she wanted to know what it was like at least once, so she joined the party one night. Sonic had been the first to enter the battle scene, but he was also the first to leave. That was when they first met. After the battle was over, Amy had found Sonic licking his wounds in a hollow oak tree not far from the battle scene. She still remembered.

***flashback***

** "Is the battle over?" Sonic asked between licks.**

** "Yes." Amy replied, sinking down so as to look at him in the eyes as she spoke. It was rude not to.**

** "Who are you?" he frowned. "I haven't met a female shape-shifter in battle before."**

** "My name is Amy Rose." she said. "A panther shape-shifter."**

** Sonic glanced over Amy, who was currently in her panther form. However, he couldn't see her properly at all. Just her lanky form that was silhouetted against the moonlight and her luminescent, green eyes. The two of them were barely thirteen when they met and were still maturing.**

** "I see." Sonic said. He shifted back into his blue hedgehog form and stared at her until she shifted too. "I like your pink form better. It's easier to know where you are at night."**

** Amy frowned. "That's exactly the reason why I should be in my panther form. With these pink quills, even a baby vamp will spot me from a mile away right now!"**

** "That's okay. I'll protect you." Sonic shrugged, then seeing her confused expression, he grinned a cocky smile. "You're my pet from now on, so you'll always be safe."**

** Amy's heart stirred, but she was still annoyed. How dare this lupine just claim her as if she was an object! Strangely, however, she had no will to go against him that night and let him do what he wanted- she became his first pet. Of course, the moment Sonic turned sixteen, he started to collect more and more pets for himself. He became more confident and flirty.**

***end of flashback***

Amy sighed. Sonic haven't matured at all.

Suddenly, she flinched as Shadow's tongue rasped over her wrists.

"What do you think you're doing, vamp?!" she hissed.

"I'm thirsty." he whispered. "I want your blood."

"Ha! I don't think so!" she whispered-yelled.

Sonic and the girls were still roaming around close to their location. One wrong move and both Amy and Shadow could end up dead. Lupines weren't very forgiving creatures to those who were a vampire and to those who were found with a vampire for any reason other than fighting. Given Amy's posture at the moment, it would be easy for a lupine to misunderstand, then it was bye-bye world!

"Huh, do you smell that?" Sonic's voice floated around them. "That scent...it's Amy isn't it?"

Amy flinched as he said his name. The possible dangers were getting closer, but the vampire beneath her was still licking her wrists. What. The. Heck? This was why she didn't like vampires. They lost their senses the moment they were thirsty and smelled blood. Useless.

"Amy?" a shape-shifter said. "She said she was going to take a bath, so she would have walked along this path today."

"No. Her scent is fresh." Sonic said.

'Curse the lupines' extra sense of smell!' Amy thought bitterly, her jaw clamped together.

"Amy!" Sonic called. "Amy, you here? Ammmmyyyyy!"

Shadow growled softly. His eyes were flashing red. Amy could tell that he was completely hunger-driven now. Suddenly, he flipped Amy over so that their positions were switched. Then, he took her in his arms and fled. It was incredible. They moved extraordinarily fast as if time had stopped, but the ride ended as quickly as it began.

The moment she was sure he had stopped, she pushed herself out of his arms and backed away. Looking around, Amy was shocked into silence by the amount of ground they covered. They had practically gone from the eastern parts of the forest to the western parts of the forest, almost at the foot of the mountains. While her quills had been roughly tossed about so that it now stuck out in all directions, Shadow's quills were perfectly intact. She frowned as she caught a glimpse of their images in the glassy side of the mountain.

"Oh, look at my quills!" Amy moaned. "They're a mess!"

Despite his flashing red eyes, Shadow chuckled amusedly. "Come here, Amy."

Amy glared at him.

Shadow continued to smile pleasantly until she finally rolled her eyes and walked back to him. Without a word, she let him groom her- using his tongue to smooth her quills down into their usual style. The area was nearly silent except for the occasional twitter of a bird and the rhythmical sound of his tongue sliding down her quills. His nose was buried into the crest of her neck. His breath coming out in satisfied sighs.

But Amy could only endure it for so long.

"Stop." Shadow growled lightly. "If you move now, I might just bite you."

"Don't. You. Dare." Amy snapped.

Shadow could barely hear the threat in her tone. The flowing blood within her veins smelled delicious. Her racing heart beat a lovely rhythm for his ears and he swore that it pounded faster whenever his nose brushed against the base of her neck.

The sun was barely up now. Three seconds until sundown. He had to get going soon or else his coven will wonder where he was. But it was almost impossible with such a delicate meal right in front of him. In his arms. And he was so hungry...

Drawing in a shaky breath, Shadow finally released Amy.

Amy, in turn, leaped away quickly and glared at him darkly. He grinned at her weariness and his predator instincts screamed to hunt her down. The adrenaline working into his system. However, Shadow had the strength to fight it down, so with a polite bow, he leaped away into the night, heading back towards his mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Shadow was licking the blood off of his fingers when Rouge barged into his room.

"Must you treat my room as if it is yours?" Shadow sighed.

"Who is she?" Rouge demanded.

"Who are you asking about now?" he yawned.

"The strawberry scent."

Shadow's eyes flashed open and his ears perked up. "What did you say?"

He shouldn't have been surprised that Rouge was the one to catch it first, but to catch it on the first day... he had to give her some credit.

"She is not your business." Shadow said.

"But this is quite the surprise, Shadow." Rouge went on. "To be close to a girl enough that her scent lingers on you and not feed on her. That doesn't seem like you. Why is she so special?"

Shadow rose up from his seat by the fireplace and walked towards the door, pretending he didn't hear her.

'Rouge is too sharp for her own good.' Shadow thought bitterly as he made his way down the long hallway.

The vampiress's high heels clicked on the marble floor behind him. She was being very stubborn. However, Shadow was equally as stubborn, if not more. So there they went. Walking down the hallway. Shadow's feet silently gliding as if the marble was ice and Rouge's heels pecking away persistently behind him. They continued their battle throughout the entire length of the mansion, catching the attention of other vampires and vampiresses living in it. Click. Click. Slide. Slide. It was almost amusing to watch the scene play out.

Rouge gave up first.

"Fine! You don't want to tell me? I'll figure it out on my own!" Rouge screamed, throwing her hands up in defeat.

Shadow wasn't bothered. After all, there was no way that even Rouge would guess who the strawberry-scented female was. He was still smirking in victory long after she had disappeared to "interview" all of the vampiresses in the world.

Looking around, he realized it was getting too late.

"My coven," he addressed the crowd. "It is time to feed!"

The crowd cried out with pleasure, the idea of fighting stirring up thirst. The moon was at its highest point in the sky. It was usually around this time that the Night's children were at their strongest. It was also this time when both groups would go into the nearest city, Laurence Garden, and feed on the mortals.

!

(In Laurence Garden)

The hard music was deafening to the ears and bodies were pushing each other so that there was hardly any personal space anywhere in the room. Neon lights flooded the room with bright pinks, lime greens, and ocean blues. The glass by the bar area glittered as they reflected the light, invitingly calling to those who wished to forget. Within the crowd were a mix of all races: vampires, lupines, shapeshifters, and just plain mortals. In the middle of all this madness stood a lovely hedgehog, flirtatiously dancing with a green bird.

"Jet." Amy whispered seductively in the bird's ear. "I can't take it anymore. Let's go."

Jet happily agreed. The two sneaked through the crowd, slipping into the darkness outside unnoticed. However, one blue hedgehog gazed after them, a frown twitching into place. Sonic worried that the excitement was too much for Amy. The static in the air was making every creature of the night's adrenaline pumping as their bodies naturally went into attack mode at the presence of one another. He just hoped Amy wouldn't run into some trouble with a vampire.

Outside, Jet and Amy had managed to find a secluded ally. Amy proceeded to drown her first victim into a dream-like state of mind with lingering kisses and roaming hands, pressing their bodies together. Jet's body was screaming. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that he was being taken advantage of, but the high emotions of lust won over. His arms moved as if they weren't his to caress the beautiful face of the pink blossom in front of him and his voice whispered nonsense in her ear. Amy tolerated all this as he fell more and more into unconsciousness.

Just when Jet was about to faint, a crackling flame interrupted them. Amy's body tensed as her eyes shot up towards the entrance to the ally. Shadow stood there with a vampiress wrapped around his body. The two had been looking for a secluded spot, too.

Shadow snarled at Jet. Jet, on the other hand, saw Shadow's demonic eyes and was engulfed in fear. Blindly, he pushed away from Amy and ran for his life. Shadow's anger didn't die away. In fact, it only grew. Soon, even the vampiress felt unsafe to stay any longer, so she left also. Amy, however, stood her ground. She refused to give in to this vamp a second time.

Shadow walked forward until his eyes glared straight into Amy's equally glaring eyes.

"Come with me." Shadow ordered, taking Amy's arm.

"Hey! Let go of me!" she protested.

She yanked her arm back and tried to kick him. Shadow caught her leg and glared again. She flinched away as his arms completely surrounded her and he picked her up. She hissed as she realized that the vamp had managed to lock her into his arms without a way to get free. Before she could even manage an attempt, Shadow sped away. Struck with sudden terror, Amy clutched her captor's fur in her hands, shrinking into him. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the rushing sights of city.

When they came to a stop, Amy was stiffly pressed against Shadow's chest. Of course, he didn't mind at all. It actually calmed him down. He gently lowered Amy down, but the frozen female showed no sign of moving. Taking advantage of the situation, Shadow kissed her. It was soft and quick, a light feather moving across her lips, but it did the trick. Blushing, she finally focused on the dark hedgehog. Shadow stared into her incredulous, large jade orbs that reflected the silver of the moon. He kissed her again. This time, more forcefully as a kindled hunger drove him. The speeding cars below honked and screeched with their towering guardians reaching for the sky. Amy gently pushed him away and took a deep breath of air. Her first kiss was stolen, but she didn't really mind at all. She actually sort of enjoyed it. She delicately touched her face and knew that she was blushing.

Smirking, Shadow slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her back towards him. She looked up into his red wine colored eyes and blushed even more.

"I think you look cute like this." Shadow whispered.

Amy scrunched up her nose. "Cute?"

"Beautiful. Lovely. Radiant. Divine."

"Stop." Amy's fingers tangled around Shadow's chest fur. "This isn't real."

"Why?" Shadow growled softly.

"It can't be." Amy sighed. "It's against the rules."

"Rules?" Shadow growled louder this time. "Forget the rules."

* * *

**Yes, I know that this story is going at a fast pace, but this is usually what happens when I sorta brain-dump...**

**Haha. Sorry. I know that this isn't the best of stories...**


	4. DISCONTINUED

**DISCONTINUED!**

Yeah, sorry guys. I am WAY too busy to be trying to upload more chapters. I tried for awhile. I really did! (If you are an IB student or know someone who is, you will know what I am going through right now.)

Until somewhere in the future, I will not be working on this story.

Again, I am very sorry :'((


End file.
